


Easy for You to Sleigh, my ending

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Ending, Christmas, Comedy, Cute, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is an alternate ending I wrote for Easy for You to Sleigh. In short, the whole episode was just a bad dream, so Lifty and Shifty didn't actually die, let alone rob anyone. Merry early Christmas :)





	Easy for You to Sleigh, my ending

(After the final scene where Mime realizes his “safe” has been stolen, we cut to Lifty sleeping on the couch at about ten at night. He is turning a bit in his sleep; we can clearly see that there is a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Shifty comes into the room, notices Lifty on the couch, and approaches him. He tries to wake him up.)

Shifty: Uh, Lifty? Lifty?

(Lifty awakens with a start and sits up on the couch.)

Lifty: What?! (sees Shifty in front of him and immediately calms down) Oh. Don’t worry, Shifty, we‘ve got enough stuff to make our Christmas the best one ever.

Shifty: Bro, what the heck are you talking about? You fell asleep while we were watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Lifty: The old one, the new one, or the one with Jim Carrey?

Shifty: The old one. You had too much hot chocolate and dozed off before the commercial break.

Lifty: Oh. So that’s why we were robbing everyone...

Shifty: Yeah, makes sense. (takes Lifty’s hand and pulls him off the couch) Now come on, bro. It’s way past our bedtime.

(They make their way into the bedroom; Lifty yawns cutely in his hand, then crawls into his side of the bed.)

Shifty: Good thing we didn’t actually steal anything this year, huh?

Lifty: Yeah.

(Shifty crawls into his side of the bed, takes off his hat and places it on the bedpost near him. He then switches off the light, and the two raccoons close their eyes.)

Lifty: Bro?

Shifty: Yeah?

Lifty: We should’ve watched It’s a SpongeBob Christmas.

Shifty: Yeah, probably. Maybe it’ll be on in the morning. You wanna watch it then?

Lifty: ...Yes.

(The night goes by, and soon it is morning. Lifty and Shifty are still sleeping. When it is about seven thirty, however, Shifty opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes, then looks at his alarm clock. His eyes widen in disbelief.)

Shifty: Wait... what?

(Shifty steps out of bed and goes into the living room. When he looks over at the Christmas tree, he sees a pile of presents underneath it. He gasps in disbelief.)

Shifty: Oh, my God...

(He goes back into the bedroom, where Lifty is still sleeping.)

Shifty: Lifty? Wake up.

Lifty: (turns over, sleep-talking) It was my understanding... that everyone had heard.

Shifty: Bro, I’m serious! Santa came last night. And he brought us gifts!

(Lifty’s eyes shoot open and he sits up in bed.)

Lifty: Are... you... kidding me?!

Shifty: Nope.

(Lifty steps out of bed and goes into the living room. His eyes widen once again.)

Lifty: Holy Pikachu...!

Shifty: Yeah. Holy Pikachu. What say we get to opening these?

(Lifty nods, and the two of them go to open their presents. A slight time skip to five minutes later occurs, revealing they have opened almost all of their gifts; the aforementioned gifts include DVDs, video games and amiibos, among other miscellaneous items.)

Shifty: Well, I had no idea what to expect, but at least all this’s better than nothing.

Lifty: No kidding. But you know what, Shifty?

Shifty: What?

Lifty: (goes up to Shifty) It’s alright. Even if we didn’t get what we wanted for Christmas... (He takes Shifty's hand and holds it in his own, looking deeply into his brother's eyes.) At least we still have each other.

(Shifty takes a minute to let this sink in, but then his eyes sparkle in happiness.)

Shifty: Aww, Lifty...

(He gives Lifty a hug, which he immediately returns. They then let go and sit down on the couch. Shifty picks up the remote and turns on the TV. A “coming up next” bumper for It’s a SpongeBob Christmas is the first thing they see, to their mild surprise.)

Lifty: Huh, how did I know it was gonna be on?

Shifty: Well, I was hoping for that other SpongeBob Christmas episode, but at least it won’t give us any nightmares!

(He laughs a bit over that acknowledgement, and Lifty joins in.)

Lifty: Well, not wrong there.

(The aforementioned special then begins, and Lifty and Shifty proceed to watch it happily.)


End file.
